


Theories

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [16]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 17: Splash Santa. Randy has a theory





	Theories

“I have a theory.” “Randy, I love you, I appreciate you, but it is 3:30 in the morning and i need you to shut up.” Raz’ul was face down in his bed, Yashee snoring peacefully below him. “Hear me out, my dwarven friend. Our dear teacher is the elusive ‘Santa Claus’. “Pray tell, my illiterate friend, how did you reach this fine conclusion? Was it Splash’s magnificent bushy beard? Or perhaps his love of red suits?” “Quit your sarcasm and hear me out. He’s super old, but doesn’t look it. He’s able to disappear and get into weird spaces easily. And! He gives presents that we like with out asking what we want!” “Huh. I’ve got to say, you make some good points.” “And _I_  say, that you should have been asleep and hour ago, Raz’ul. You too, Randy.” Symbol appeared in the door way, a spoon halfway to his mouth. “Wouldn’t want to go on the naughty list, now would we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall


End file.
